Missing Memories: The Lost Origin (Discontinued)
by StirDrem
Summary: Wait for rewrite (Alphadimension Gania)
1. The Prologue

**Hello guys, Stir Drem here. This is my first ever fan fiction, but i will try my best to write this. Any feedback is good, either it's helpful tips, suggestions or critics. Stir Drem, out!**

* * *

 **The Prologue**

Long time ago, before Gamindustri even born, there was a single god who held the power to the elements of Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth. These were the main elements to create a new world, thus using his power, Gamindustry was born. But after the world was created, he also created 4 goddesses, the first ever CPU to watch over the land. He then transfer his last elemental powers into 2 similar relics, now one resides deep in the ocean, the other high up in the temple of a mountain, so high that you can't see the top of it.

Few thousands year later, a boy came from an island far away from the 4 nations. He grew up and became a sea treasure hunter and he found the great power: the power to control the element Ice and Fire. When he went back to his home island, one of his best friends had taken the entire island for herself after she obtained the power similar to his: the power to control the element Earth and Air. He then confronted her. They had a fierce fight, known as the Elemental War. But he has only activated half of his power, and was defeated by her. But something happened. His power lost control and took over him, defeating her in the process. She managed to get away, but he was still mad, and proceed to destroy the entire village looking for her. But the power didn't last long. It died out, turning him back to normal and he saw what he didn't want to see: His entire village was destroyed by his own hand. Realising the dangerous power inside of him, he begged his last best friends and his crew to lock him up. They built a tower up on top of the mountain and sealed him there, never to be awaken again. Over the years, monsters started to spawn, killing almost everyone except for one. After the revival of the Deity of Sins, the monsters spawned more, and the island turned into a monster-filled place, and it was forgotten in time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vacation gone wrong!**

 _In Gamindustri_

* * *

Neptune laid down onto the pool chair, "This is the best!"  
"You are always being lazy. You never did any work!" said Noire.  
Vert tried to calm Noire down, "Now, now Noire. We are on vacation right now."  
Blanc was reading her book, "…I would rather stay at home…"  
Nepgear felt awkward before the four, "What is this atmosphere?"

* * *

After the event that happened in VII, they were having a vacation on a private cruise, and all of them were invited by a invitation card.

* * *

"Wait, if you two are going on vacation with us, who is doing the work?" asked Noire.  
"Well, me and Nepgear sneaked out, so Histy probably gonna give us a 2-hour long lecture when we come back."  
"Good grief…"  
"What about you, Noire?" asked Vert.  
"Of course, I have done all of my work before coming here"  
"I forgot that you are a workaholic."  
"That's why you have no friend." Blanc sarcastically remarts, her eyes fixated on her book.  
"I have friend!" Noire said, her face turned red.  
"Try and name some."  
"K-Sha...?"  
"I don't think she sees you as a friend though."  
"What does that mean?!"  
"Hmm. I don't know. You know it yourself." Blanc had a smirk on her face.  
Nepgear let out a sigh, "…Is this even a vacation?"

"Oh! By the way!" said Noire.  
"Hmm?" All four turned to Noire.  
"Isn't it weird that we were the only one got the invitation cards?"  
"Maybe we are CPUs?"  
"Then why Uni, Rom and Ram didn't get one?" asked Noire  
Neptune broke the 4th wall, "Come on now Noire! Don't worry too much about plot holes, it will be covered in future chapter!"  
Vert nodded. "I agree."  
Nepgear looked around, "I have a feeling we are missing someone here…"

Suddenly, Uzume climbed up from the side of the cruise and get onto the main deck, her body is all wet, drenched with water.

"There you are Uzume! We were just talking about you!" said Neptune.  
"Hey there, Nepsy! And also Gearsy, Noiresy, Blancsy and Verty!"  
" _N-Noiresy!?"_ Noire thought with a blushed face.  
"Hey! Don't call me that! That nickname sounds more stupid than the one C-Sha gave me." Blanc got angry because of the nickname.  
"Oh my, what a cute nickname!" Vert put her left hand under her breasts, her other hand on her right cheek, slightly blushing.  
"Ok, nicknames aside. Where were you, Uzume? And how did you get up here?" Neptune had question marks above her head.  
"Well I overslept, so when I go to the dock, the ship have already left so I swam as fast as possible to the ship and climbed up on its side." Uzume twisted her hair for water to come out.  
"You swam to the ship AND climbed it?!" Noire was shocked.  
Neptune awed, "That's so cool, Uzume! I never knew you could do that!"  
"R-Really?" Uzume replied with a slight blush and a little smile.  
 _"Uzume trying to be cool is so cute!"_ thought Nepgear with a smile on her face.

On the dock stand two figures, a tall, old woman with pale skin, dressed in black cloth held with a golden moon pin that is decorated with a red gem in the middle. She wears a black dress part held with a belt. She also has a purple ragged cape. She wears black high heels with cuffs. Her pants are black with a cross decoration. She also weared a black witch hat decorated with a light purple rose with golden thorns. That was Arfoire from the Zero Dimension. Standing next to her was a mysterious girl in black coat.

"Those foolish CPUs didn't know they have stepped into a trap!" Arfoire was holding a remote control with only a red button in the middle that said "Detonate".  
"And now, good bye forever, CPUs!" She pressed the button.  
"Tsk... My cruise... Whatever... It's time to execute the next part of our plan." The mysterious girl smirked.

Meanwhile on the ship…  
"Hmm…" thinking Neptune.  
"What is it, Sis?" asked Nepgear.  
"I feel like something bad is going to happen…" said Neptune as her face showed a bit of worry.  
"Please Sis, don't raise death flags for all of us here." Nepgear said in an arkward tone.  
*BOOM*  
"NEPU!" she jumped up and fell to Nepgear's arm.  
"What was that?" Noire saw a cloud of smoke coming out from the ship.  
Blanc put down her book, letting out a sigh, "…I knew I should have stayed at home…"  
"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Neptune as she panicked and walked around in a circle, her hand waving in the air.  
"Relax, Neptune. We can transform, remember?" said Vert.  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot I could do that!" Neptune calmed down.  
Noire facepalmed.  
"Whatever, let's just transform and get out of here." said Uzume.  
"I can't transform!" said Neptune.  
"Me too, Sis!" Nepgear said in a scarred voice.

"…"  
"…"

"So all of us can't transform, huh?" said Blanc in a discomfort tone.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Uzume.  
"Well whatever the case, we must leave quick before-"  
*BOOM*  
The main deck exploded, injured all 6 girls as they fell into the water.  
"NEPUUU!"  
"HYAAAAA!"  
"GUHH!"  
"AHHHH!"  
"ARGH!"  
"…"

All 6 of them fell unconcious when they hit the water, luckily they dodged in time, so the injuries weren't too bad.

 _ **\- To be continued -**_

* * *

 **Hello guys, it's me Stir Drem here. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. Any feedback is welcomed, either it's helpful tip, critics or suggestions. The next chapter is going to be a short one, so i will call it a mini-chapter, because i'm busy with tests right now, so i can't write a long one. Thank you and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Problem appeared!**

A girl with red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress running up to the direction to the dock. It was Uni, Noire's sister. While she was running to the dock, she met two small girls looking at a candy shop, one girl wears a pink overcoat with white puffballs, a blue handbag and a ribbon, and a white and pink hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design. She has long brown hair and steel blue eyes. The other girl wears identically, but she has light blue as her main color and has short brown hair. These girl were Rom and Ram, Blanc's sisters.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Uni.

"We had a bad feeling about our sister, so we decided to follow her, but we were distracted by the candy shop." said Ram.

"Teehee…" Rom put her left hand on her head, and smiled a little.

"Also what are you doing here, Mrs. Uni?" Rom asked.

"Like you two, I have a bad feeling too, so I went to check on her."

"Do you want to come with us?" Ram asked.

"Sure."

They walked together, Uni held Rom's hand while she held Ram's hand, and went out to the dock. When they arrived at the dock, looking afar, they saw a sinking ship, smoke coming out of it. They were surprised, scared in fact, that the ship over there maybe the one their sisters has gone on.

They turned left and saw Arfoire on the dock, laughing, standing by her was a mysterious girl, wearing black coat.

"Who's that old woman over there?" Ram asked.

"I don't like her at all, she scary!" Rom hided behind Ram.

"Those pesky CPUs is no more now! Now it's time for me to destroy this world!" Arfoire said.

"You...!" Uni shouted. "Are you Arfoire, the member of AffimaX?"

"Wait, that woman is Arfoire, the Deity of Sin?"

"She doesn't look like that before…"

"She's not the Arfoire we've fought in the past. She's from another dimension, and she served under Kurome."

The mysterious girl noticed the CPU Candidates, then jumped back. The wind took her away.

"What the? Well, we will deal with her later. Our main subject now is Arfoire." Uni was shocked.

"Who are you little humans, why do you know about me?" Arfoire turned to the three.

"We are the CPU Candidates! And what did you do to our sisters?"

"Tsk! There are more CPUs that I don't know… But it's fine, though. Because if you are CPU Candidates, I can easily beat you!"

"Do not underestimate our power!" Uni said as she turned into her HDD form.

"Uhm!" Rom and Ram nodded and proceed to change into their HDD form.

"I will destroy you without using my true form!" Arfoire summoned her spear.

"Hyaa!"

Arfoire and the three CPU Candidates dashed toward each other.

 _Back to the CPUs_  
They floated to an island in the middle of the ocean somewhere.  
"Owwee…" Neptune, who had just awaken, tried to get up. She looked to her left and saw Noire, who had bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Oi, Noire, wake up!" She used her hand and pushed Noire a little.

"Huh…who's there…?Oh…it's just you, Neptune…" Noire looked at Neptune, trying to get up.

"What do you mean it's just me? I'm your friendly neighborhood, Neptune! You should be happy to see me!" Neptune was shocked.

"Could you stop talking for a moment… My head hurts. Where are the others anyway?"

Vert walked to them, "It's seemed like you two have awake."

"Hello, Vert! Have you seen the others?"

"I have just seen Blanc, I don't know about the other two, though."

They looked left and saw Blanc, sitting on a piece of log, waving.

"I just hope that my sister and Uzume is ok…" Vert said.

"She's my sister!"

Noire let out a little sigh.

"Where are we anyway?"

"It seemed that we have stranded on an island."

"Wait a minute, does that mean I can't have pudding anymore?"

"Until we came back to Gamindustri, yes."

"Nepuuu…" Neptune pouted, a sad tone can be heard from it.

"Oi! Nepsy! Everyone!" Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"That voice… Uzume?" Neptune was shocked.  
Everyone looked around, but saw nobody.

"Sis! Up here!" Nepgear voice was heard.  
All of them looked up, and saw Nepgear and Uzume in their HDD form.  
They landed in front of the four and untransformed.  
"Nepgear! Uzume!"  
Vert grabbed Nepgear and hugged her.  
"Vert! Stop it right now!" Neptune said as she tried to pull Nepgear away from Vert.

"Aw...But we are having a sister reunition."

"I said that she is my sister, not yours!"

Noire let out another sigh.

"Back to the subject, you guys can transform now?" Neptune asked.

"Yup. While we were looking for you guys, Nepgear suggested that we transformed. We tried and it worked!"

"Well, whatever the cause is, it must be something in the ship that blocked our transformation." Nepgear concluded.

"I though it was weird, but I didn't think that this was a trap." Noire said.

"Oh, while we were looking for you guys, we tried flying up to find land, but the fog was so thick, it's hard to see anything."

"But the good news is, we found a village nearby here." Nepgear said.

"Really? They may have some info on how we can get out of here."

"Lead the way, Uzume!"

 _A few moments later…_

"We are here!"

They got to the village, but all they saw were destroyed house, and the environment around it was fucked up. There was only one house remained. The girls went into the house and saw an old man.

"It's been a long time since we have visitors here. Who are you girls might- UZUME-SAMA?" The old man was shocked when he saw Uzume.

"Do I know you?" Uzume was confused.

"I used to work as a Basilicom member when you were still around. When I heard that you sealed yourself, I was very sad."

The old man then take a look at the other girls, "And you girls must be the new CPUs of Gamindustri?"

"Yup, I am Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, this is Noire - CPU of Lastation, Blanc – CPU of Lowee and Vert – CPU of Leanbox. And this is my little sister, Nepgear. She's a CPU Candidate." Neptune said as she pointed accordingly to each one.

"I see. But honestly Neptune, you don't look like a CPU at all."

"Nepuuuuu~" She pouted.

"And Nepgear seemed like the older sister to me."

"We get that a lot." Nepgear said.

Other girls tried not to laugh.  
"Anyway, what bring you girls here?"

"We had an accident and floated here. Could you please tell us which way to get back to Gamindustri?" Nepgear asked.

"I understand. You go north from here and keep going straight until you see the land."

"Thank you very much!" Nepgear bowed slightly to him.

"No problem. Glad I could help. But before you go, could you do this old man a favor?"

"Sure. You helped us, after all! I hope it's not something weird…" Neptune said.

The old man laughed, "Don't worry, I just need you girls to clean the monsters up on the hill there." He said as he pointed at the hill, where a temple resided. "I'm an old man, so I can't do anything about them."

"Phew. That, we could do."

They went outside and transformed into their HDD form, then flied up to the hill. As they landed, a group of monsters ambushed them. They were top-heavy blobs of jelly with bulbous, yellow-green eyes. Their body were green. They jumped and attacked the group, sticking them with green blob.

"Ew, what are these things?" Purple Heart was grossed out.

"These things are like Dogoos, but they are not!"

"We need to get rid of these, fast!"

 _Another few moments later_

"Finally!"

"We managed to clear them all."

"Uzume has did it!" Orange Heart said as she closed her right eye, then put her hand near her head, and made a V shape.

"Erm... Guys, I don't think this victory is gonna last long." Nepgear said as a bunch more of those blob things appeared.

"We will beat them again!" Purple Heart said.

"Why the fuck are there so many of them?" White Heart was angry.

"We can't fight them all, we must fly out of here before-"

Suddenly, light emitted from the bodies of the girls, and their appearance changed. They had untransformed.  
"-or not."

"Nepu! Of all time?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"We must use the J*est*ar's secret technique: RUN AWAY!" Neptune shouted.

They ran up hill where the temple resided.

"There's a temple up there! Let's hide in it!" Neptune said.

"Isn't it usually where the monsters hide?" Vert asked.

"Stop talking and just get in!"

They ran inside the temple. The temple's doors closed, blocking the monsters from coming in, also preventing the group from getting out.

"Great. Now what do we do now, Neptune?"

"Well, the monsters are outside right now, and there are usually other ways out inside temples. I say we explore this temple for a bit." Neptune said.

Then the torches on the wall suddenly lit up, revealing carving of a man and a woman fighting, and four symbols around them.

"What are these images?"

"Let me take a picture of it and show it to the old man, and ask him if he knew anything about this." Nepgear said as she took out her N-Gear and took a picture of the  
carving.

"Now, let's go explore this temple, shall we?" Neptune said as they travelled deeper into the temple.

"Have you guys heard about the new company AE Corperation?" Noire asked.

"The company that produce utilities and household appliances?" Blanc asked.

"There's a rumor that the company is producing weapons for a war, and also looking for something, but we don't have enough evidences to prove it."

"I think I heard something similar from another game of our series…" Neptune thought.

Shh, keep that thought to yourself, Neptune!

"Alright, alright…"

"Who are you talking to, Sis?" Nepgear was confused.

"No one! Keep walking!"

"We have reached the end."  
They were then standing in a room and the only way out is the way they came in. On the wall of the room are the same carvings as back then, and marking of Ice and Fire symbols everywhere.

"This place is weird." Noire commented.

"Yeah…It gives me creeps." Nepgear agreed.

"Nepsy! Everyone! I think I found something!" Uzume said as she pointed to a button-looking object on the wall, it also had the same symbols.

"Let's try pressing it!"

"Neptune! Don't-"  
Noire was going to stop her, but Neptune rushed at the button, pressing it. The floor splitted in half, and the entrance where they came from had the door above it closed down, blocking the way out. The wall pushed them off the side of the floor. They stayed floating in mid-air for a few seconds.  
"Is this the part where gravity doesn't work until you look down?"

"Sorry, Sis. I just looked down."

"Nep Jr, why…"

"NEPUUUUUuuu..."

"GYAAAAAAaaa..."

"WAAAAAAHhh…"

"AHHHHHHHhhh…"

They fell down into the pit and landed on something, all of them dropped on each other.  
"…My butt hurts…"

"Where is Noire?" Neptune asked.

"Damn it, Neptune! Could you please stop falling on me?" Noire said as she was fallen on by Neptune.

"Sorry, sorry."

The girls had fallen onto something large.

"Did we fall onto a rock?"  
The girls climed down and inspected it closely, revealing that it had scale-like texture, and its color was blue and red.  
"What's this?"

"This stone looks like a dragon." Neptune commented.  
She saw the whole gang backed up, fearness on their face.

"What are you guys scared about, it's just a rock!"

"Sis, I don't think that's a rock."

"Whatcha mean?"  
Then she felt something breathing behind her back. She turned around, her face turned white. A dragon's face was right in front of her. It had yellow eyes, red and blue body and 2 horns on his head.  
Neptune turned around again and ran as fast as possible to the hall that connect to the room they were currently in, "D-DRAGON!"  
The others followed Neptune behind.  
"RUN FOR YOUR PUDDING!"

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"I CAN SEE THE EXIT!"  
They ran out and ducked, the dragon flew past them and gone upward. The girls looked up and saw the dragon charging a fireball at them.  
"Everyone! Dodge!" Neptune yelled.

They managed to dodge in time, but the fireball hit the tower, destroying it.  
"There goes the tower…"  
They saw the dragon charging another fireball, as the dragon was charging, they felt some energy inside of them. They then transformed and flew upward, dodging another fireball flying at them.  
"Phew! That was close!"

"It's payback time! Let's go girls"  
They all nodded and summoned their weapons. They splitted up and surrounded the dragon.  
White Heart dashed in first.

"Eat this you stupid dragon!"

The dragon immidiately took notice of her and summoned an ice shield, blocking her attack.

"What?"

From behind the dragon, Purple Sister charged her gunblade.

"M.P.B.L. Express!"

She shot a green blast at the dragon. The dragon didn't look back but flew upward, dodging her attack.

"How did he know without looking?"

The dragon disappeared from their sight.

"Where is it?"

They looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly, the dragon appeared behind Orange Heart and used its tail to whip her onto the ground. She hit the ground and untransformed.

"Uzume!"

"I'm okay…I think." Uzume said, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I will make you pay!"

The remaining girls charged toward the dragon. The dragon summoned an ice sphere covering its entire body.

"One trick won't work twice!"

White Heart smacked repeatedly onto the shield, breaking part of it.

"Hah!"

Suddenly a fireball coming out from the hole, hitting White Heart in the gut.

"Guh!"

She fell down and untransformed as well.

"Blanc!"

"This dragon is tougher than any kind of monsters we have ever faced."

The ice shield suddenly covered in flame, turning the ice into steam. The steam engulfed all of them, making them unable to see.

"What the?"

"The steam is so thick! I can't see anything!"

There were the scream of the girls. One by one they fell down. After the steam had gone away, everyone was knocked out, Purple Heart was the only one on the sky left.

"Everyone!" Purple Heart yelled.

Then she saw the dragon looking at her. She dashed toward it.

"Victory Slashes!"

She slashed a V shape onto the dragon. The attack directly hit it. The dragon didn't flinch nor the attack did anything to it.

"It didn't work?!"

The dragon then used its claws and slashed Purple Heart. She managed to block it in time, but it sent her back down onto the ground. She crashed down and untransformed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to defeat this dragon?"

Suddenly, from the shadow, a mysterious girl wearing a black cloak, her hand wearing a bracelet with green and brown gems, jumped up onto the dragon, holding what seemed like a boomerang, slashed the dragon with one hit at high speed. The dragon yelled in pain and fell down. Its body faded into data, from the body there was a boy. The mysterious girl landed, her back facing the girls. The girls looked at her in shock.  
"She's so powerful!" Uzume said.

"Who are you? How did you do that?"

She didn't answer and walked toward the boy laying on the ground. She kneeled down and whisper something to him. A slight breeze flew past her face, revealing a scar under her right eye. Then she standed up, turned around then left.

"Wait!" Neptune tried to stand up but the girl already left.

Then they all looked at the boy. He had light blue hair, wearing a blue pirate-esque jacket that ran from his neck down to his knee, it had gold trim around it. His hand also wear a bracelet similar to the mysterious girl with light blue and red gems. He seemed to be at the age of a teenager.

"Who is he?"

"That's none of our concerns right now. Let's goes back downhill first."  
The girls then support each other and went back to the old man's house, bringing the boy with them.

 _A few moments later_

"Ah, I see that you have come back- What's happened?" The old man noticed the girls's injuries.

"Well, we met a very strong dragon and-Guh!" Neptune was talking then she kneeled down to her knee.

"Tell me later. Now we must serve these injuries!"

Then he saw the boy on Nepgear's back.

"That's…"

Another few moments later, the girls were patched up. They were sitting on the chairs, with the boy lying on the bed.

 ** _\- To be continued -_**

* * *

 **Heyo, it's me, Stir Drem here again. Remember what i said about this is a mini-chapter? Well I decided to make a long chapter instead. I'm sorry for the shitty fight scene because this is my first time writing one as well. As always, any feedback is welcomed, either it's helpful tips, critics or suggestions. Now then, see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What am I?**

The group told him the entire story and how they found the boy, who was lying on the bed.

"I see…" The old man said.

"But why did he came from the dragon?" He mumbled to himself.

Inside ?'s mind

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V**  
I woke up in a certain place. It was black, as if it's a void with no end. But somehow I can still see.

Where am I?

I walked around aimlessly, having no memory about my past, or even my name.

Who am I?

" **You…*BZZT*…Your name…*BZZT*…is Fo…*BZZT*t…Gla*BZZT*…"**

I heard a voice from afar. I walked toward it. I asked the same question again.

" **Your name… is Folst…Glace…"**

Hearing the name, I had a sudden headache. Gah! Why did I get a headache when I heard that name, my name…? I kept walking, my hand on my head filled with questions. Then I heard another voice, a girl's voice, and a face but it got blurred out.

" _I'm sorry…"_

Who is she? Why is she apologizing? My head ached more after hearing her voice. I kneeled down. I blinked, and then everything changed.

My hand was full of blood, my clothes was dyed red with blood. I looked in front of me and there was chaos. Dead bodies and destroyed houses everywhere. Then someone laying on the ground and saw me, "Why did you do this to us, Folst? You monster…"  
That line filled me with shock. Me, a monster? I grabbed my head with both my hands, screaming in vain, "Why is this happening to me? If only this power never exist, this would never happen! This cursed power! I don't want any of this! No. NO. NOOOOOOOO-"

I woke up again, screaming. What did I said about the power? I can't remember, but that "dream" filled me with anxiety, and ended up with one question: What am I?

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

The boy awaken, screaming and suprised everyone. He opened his eye, his right eye is blue in color, and his left eye is red in color, and had a fading power symbol in it, and it was barely seeable.

Outside of the house, the mysterious girl from before standing behind a tree near the house.

"So you have awaken. I have done all I can to help you. I can't… hold "him"… for any longer… " She said as she put her hand onto her chest, dark aura was starting to flow out from her.

* * *

 **Folst's POV**

Back to reality, I looked around and see a group of girls and an old man sitting on the chairs talking. Three of the girls was shocked when I woke up screaming. The other three was filled with shock expression but didn't say anthing. The old man didn't even flinch from that.

"Nepu?!"

"Nowa?!"

"Gya?!"  
Nepu? Nowa? What kind of phrase is that? That sounded ridiculous!

The old man approached me, "So, you have finally awaken?"

I heard a familiar tone, but I can't remember. My head started to ache.

" _I hope one day all of us will be able to achieve our own dream."_

A piece of memory struck me. I can't remember who was it but the old man reminded me of him.

"Yeah, but who are you? And where am I?" I asked, still filled with axiety from that "dream".

"Relax, we are in my house. What is your name?"

"Folst Glace…I think." I answered with reluctant because I wasn't sure if that was my name or not.

Speaking of my name, whose voice was that? It sounded like mine but deeper. Probably my subconsciousness. I will look deeper into it in the future. But for now, who are these people?

"Why can't I seem to remember anything, apart from that "dream"?"

"Ooh, so you have amnesia, too?" The girl with lilac hair asked.

"I think so…"

"But first of all, who are you girls might be?" I asked

I notice the girl before. She was wearing two plus-shaped clips on her head, a white hoodie with a large N on the front and she had purple eye.

She stood up and said, "I am the protagonist of protagonists, Neptune, this is my little sister, Nepgear-" She pointed to the purple-haired girl with the same plus-shaped clip on her head, but she wore only one clip on the side of her head, and she was wearing a sailor dress. She also had purple eyes and was taller than Neptune. Honestly, I thought this Nepgear girl was the older sister.

"-and this is Noire-" She pointed to a girl who had raven hair with red eyes and have two pigtails on her side, tied up by a ribbon on each bang. She wore maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest. Her skirt was white and had black stripes around it.

"-and Blanc-" She pointed to the short girl with chestnut-colored hair. She had dark blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless top-dress and a large white hat on her head. She also wore an excessively long and giant sleeve-like gloves.

"-and Vert-" She pointed to the tall blond girl with huge bust. She had dark blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless green and peach-colored dress.

"-and finally-" She pointed to the girl which had red hair worn in pigtails, wearing an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie.

"Uzume, I presume?" I said. Wait, how did I know that?

"Yes, she is Uzume – and why did you know that? You said you have amnesia, right?"

* * *

" _I want to serve under Miss Uzume when I grow up."_

* * *

What was that? Another piece of my memory? And that voice is really familiar, too.

"I don't know why, I just had a feeling. And mind you, in this fiction, I'm the protagonist here!" I exclaimed.

"Nepu?! Another forth-wall breaker like me? I won't let the protagonist title fall into your hand!" Neptune said.

"Both of you, please stop with the meta jokes." Noire said.

"Fine. I have one more question: Why am I here in the first place?"

"We found you and brought you back after we defeated a dragon. We saw you in the dragon's remain when it's fade away into data."

"A dragon? You girls can fight?"

"Of course we can! Who do you think we are? We are the CPU of Gamindustri!" Neptune exclaimed.

"CPU?"

"You don't know that? Wait, you have amnesia. That's explain why."

"No, I mean why do you girls are the CPU? You guys look nothing like one, except for Vert because she looks the most mature out of here."

"Hey! That's insulting!"

"They are the CPUs, Folst. Accept it." The old man said.

I still had doubt, "Ok…"

Suddenly, I felt a familiar feeling. What is this aura? The bracelet on my hand was emiting light. I ran outside and saw a figure in a black cloak, hiding her entire body, facing away from me.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

She turned around and saw me, then taking out something resemble a boomerang, but it had sharp edge on one end. She dashed toward me and raised her weapon, preparing to strike. I noticed it and jumped to the side, avoiding her attack. She hit the ground, creating a giant hole and a large sound.

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

A large sound was heard. The girls and the old man came outside and saw the same mysterious girl from before.

"Hey! It's the girl who helped us before!" Neptune said.

"Is that her?" The old man asked.

"Yes. And why is she attacking Folst?" Noire asked.

"My trap before didn't work on you guys, but today, I shall finish you CPUs and that guy over there." The girl said as she raised her weapon and pointed it from the CPUs to Folst.

Then she dashed toward Neptune and prepared to slash her from above. Neptune quickly summoned her weapon: a katana and raised above her head, blocking the incoming attack.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you help us before then?"

"…" She didn't answer.

"Folst, stay back, let us handle her!" Neptune said.

"Sis, I don't think all of us can take her on for long. She basically one-shotted the dragon all of us was struggling to fight with."

"We don't know if we don't try right?"

All the other CPU summoned their weapons and then ran toward the mysterious girl. Neptune went in first and was going to slash her from above. The girl blocked it with one hand.

"What?!" Neptune was surprised.

She then did a clockwise roundhouse kick onto Neptune's abdomen, sending her flying. Neptune backflipped and landed on her feet, holding her left abdomen and her katana stabbing onto the ground, supporting her.

"Neptune!" Folst yelled.

"I'm ok, I think…"

"We can't fight her alone, we must work together!"

"Right!"

Then the group surrounded the girl in a circle. Then all of them, at the same time, dashed toward the girl, their weapons heading at her.

The girl grinned.

"Don't do that! It's a trap!" Folst yelled, trying to prevent them from doing that.

But he failed. When the group got close to the girl, she punched the ground, stone walls appeared from underneath the ground, hitting the group and sending them fly upward. Then a small vortex appeared under the girl's feet, sending her high up in the sky. She took out her weapon.

"Tornado Slash!" The girl yelled and did a spin attack, hitting the group and making them fly into the ground.

"Everyone!" Folst yelled. He felt useless because he couldn't do anything but only stand from afar, watching them suffer.

"The next one is you." The girl said as she dashed toward Folst again, preparing to kill. Folst closed his eyes and raised his arms, attemping to block.

*CLANG*

A sound of 2 pieces of metal hitting each other was heard. He opened his eyes and saw a katana in his hand, blocking the incoming attack from her.

"Is that…my katana?" Neptune said as she saw the katana on his hand, realizing it was exactly like the one she was holding.

Folst then uppercut, sending the girl backward. He was surprised and angry at the same time. He summoned another sword for his left hand. It was Noire's sword. The power symbol on his left eye shined brighter.

Everyone was shocked.

"ARGHHHHH!" Folst dashed toward the mysterious girl.

He slashed the girl from above, and she blocked it with her weapon. She parried the attack incoming from Folst, and he kept attacking her. And then, the girl did an uppercut, sending both the sword out of his hand.

"You're finished."

"Not yet!"

He summoned another weapon: a spear, to be exact, Vert's spear. He blocked the death kill she was going to give him, and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying again. The girl backflipped and landed on her feet. She then threw her weapon at Folst, a small tornado appeared along side the boomerang.

"Wind Cutter!"

Folst attemped to block it, but the tornado cut the spear into pieces and proceed to damage Folst. A small explosion occurred and he was engulfed with smoke. The boomerang flew back to its owner. Then, a hammer flew out from the smoke, flying toward the girl. She dodged it. The smoke died out, revealing Folst with cuts around his body.

The girl suddenly collasped onto one of her knees, "It's seem this is my limit for now. I will spare your life today, Folst, but someday, I will defeat you and destroy this filthy humanity." She said as a small vortex appeared around her, it made everyone close their eyes and when they opened, she was gone.

"Wait!" Folst yelled as he reached his hand out to grab her. But she was gone. Then he collasped, faceplanting onto the ground.

"Folst!" Everyone said.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, the mysterious girl from before walked in, slowly.

A shadow accompanied her, "You have come back, my lord. It seemed that you have reached your limit."

"I'm fine. Have you found any info about **it**?"

"Yes, we have found the location where she hide it. It won't be long for us to retrieve it back."

"Good. And **he** has awaken. I can never forget what he has done to me. We need to get rid of him as fast as possible to be able to proceed to our next plan. I will take back what belong to me."

 **\- To be continued -**

* * *

 **Hello guys, it's me Stir Drem again. I present to you chapter 3! I'm sorry for another shitty fight, but I have done what I could. As always, any feedback is welcome, either it's critics, suggestions or helpful tips. Stir Drem, out.**


End file.
